


Finally Alone

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy wasn't expecting company when he went to have a private wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMGfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGfanfiction/gifts).



> Lovely OMG, you have improved my December and January greatly. I hope this works as a thank you. God knows how I ended up writing you Harry/Draco, which is *not* one of my usual pairings! However, these things happen...

Draco slipped out of Potions quickly when the lesson finished, heading for the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Merlin, it had been a long lesson. Ever since he’d seen Potter stirring his cauldron, the tip of his pink tongue slipping out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated, he’d been totally distracted. Now Draco was finally – finally – alone, and with a sigh of relief he thrust his hand inside his robes and pulled out his cock. God, he was desperate for a wank. His cock slid through his hand once, twice, three times and he shut his eyes, leaning back against the big oak tree. At bloody last.

There was a sudden, unexpected noise from somewhere to his left, and he opened his eyes again quickly and looked over sharply. What the hell? There was a sight of a trainer-ed foot, which suddenly vanished mysteriously, and Draco cursed inside his head. Fuck. Potter and his fucking invisibility cloak. And Draco with his dick out, and oh Merlin, this was embarrassing. Except… except… what the hell was Potter doing, standing under an invisibility cloak, watching Draco wank? Draco’s first instinct had been to pack himself away, as quickly as possible, and then perhaps die of embarrassment. His second, however, was more interesting.

With a quick glance in the direction he’d seen Potter’s foot, he leaned back against the tree again and ran his cock through his hand more slowly, deliberately, giving a long moan as he did so. There was a sudden rustling noise, quickly shut off, and a smirk lit the corner of Draco’s mouth. Interesting. Very interesting. He ran his hand over his cock again, equally slowly, giving Potter the chance to see everything about it, everything he was doing. The idea that Potter was there, watching, was strangely erotic; if he wanted to see, Draco was going to give him a show worth seeing. He sucked the fingers of his other hand into his mouth as he worked his cock over and over, then pressed the dampened fingertips to the head of his cock. There was some definitely heavy breathing coming from Draco’s left, and this was quite possibly better than anything Draco had ever imagined. Harry Potter, hot for him. Who would have thought?

He continued his leisurely way for a bit, and then, determined not to lose control in front of Potter, said casually:

“So, Potter: like what you see?”

“Fuck,” said a disembodied voice. There was a bit of a rumpus – Potter had clearly been taking lessons in clumsiness from Weasley – and then Potter appeared from under his cloak, hot and messy. Draco couldn’t honestly say for certain that Potter had been wanking under there himself: Potter often did look quite a state anyway. But it was a nice thought. “How did you know I was there?” Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, Potter, you’re hardly subtle. I might as well have been stalked by an elephant. And so, I say again – do you like what you see?”

Potter blushed. Definitely, he blushed. “No,” he said quickly.

Draco smiled, and walked towards him, his cock still grasped lightly in one hand. “But I think you do,” he said softly. “Otherwise, why were you watching?”

Potter went redder still. “I wasn’t - _watching_.”

“No?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Just” – he made a suggestive gesture with his hand – “ _watching_.”

“No!” Harry said angrily, furious at the suggestion he might have been wanking over Draco wanking.

“Because you could’ve just asked,” Draco murmured. “I’d have let you touch if you wanted.”

“I didn’t… Fuck.”

Draco gave a snort of laughter. “No, you didn’t fuck, and you’re not going to. I said you could touch, not fuck me.”

“I don’t want to…” 

But the protest was getting less convincing now, and Draco could see that Potter’s eyes were on his cock. Which was enough to make it give a determined twitch in Draco’s hand. He hoped Potter hadn’t seen that. It seemed he had, though; and it had had a good effect. Potter’s hand slid out, almost against his will, towards Draco’s dick, and then… and then Harry bloody Potter had his hand on Draco’s cock, and this was all Draco’s Christmases come together in May. Potter ran his and slowly up Draco’s shaft, and Draco bit back on the urge to groan and beg him to do it more.

“Not bad,” he said, trying to keep his breath under control. “Can you do any better than that, Potter?”

“Bloody hell.” Potter was watching his hand with a sort of fascination, as if it were moving on Draco’s cock without his permission. He slid it back and forth, and Draco took his own hand off and put it over Potter’s, and then they were wanking him together, and it was so. fucking. good.

“Merlin,” Draco muttered; and he wasn’t sure whether it was him or Potter, but somehow the hands were moving faster on his dick now, and he was moaning out loud like he had completely intended not to, and then they were going faster still and he was coming hard, over their conjoined hands and the front of Potter’s robes, and… “Fuck,” he said breathlessly, resisting the urge to lean forward and put his head on Potter’s shoulder.

“Yes,” agreed Potter, his own voice shaky.

With a determined effort, Draco pulled himself together. “Well. Not bad for a first go, Potter,” he said, his tone studiedly casual. He took his wand out of his pocket and muttered a cleaning spell before tucking himself away. “Next time, if you’re good, I might even do the same for you.”

He waited, anxiously, for Potter to say that of course there wasn’t going to be a next time, or that Draco could fuck right off, or something. Potter didn’t.

“Yeah,” he said instead; and he still sounded a bit weird, unsure. “I… er… I’d like that.”

Draco resisted the urge to say “Really?” in a tone of disbelief. Instead, he said, “So, then. Until next time;” and sauntered off.


End file.
